Christmas Joys
by Di Michelle
Summary: Emmett's first Christmas with the Cullens.


**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

Emmett POV

I was nervous. That is not an emotion I'm very familiar with. Especially since I became virtually indestructible. I mean, what would I possibly have to be afraid of? I'm a strong bad *** vampire. What could hurt me?

I'll tell you what could hurt me. A 5' 9" blond vampire by the name of Rosalie, my mate. Don't get me wrong, I love her with all my undead heart, but honestly, she's scary sometimes.

So you may be wondering why I'm so nervous about my mate right now. One word-Christmas. Our first Christmas together to be exact.

I know the Cullen's don't normally celebrate or do anything big for Christmas, but with it being my first Christmas as an immortal and part of their family, they were planning a family celebration. I was so grateful. I love my new family, especially my Rosalie. I have a certain present in mind for her, but I'm not sure how she will react.

I began picturing it in my mind, stashed away in a safe place. From across the room Edward quietly cleared his throat. I looked up at him. As soon as he caught my eye he smiled and nodded his head.

Well, it seems he thinks Rose will approve of the gift. I began to think of my plan on how to give it to her. I watched Edward closely and his smile just grew bigger. I guess I must be on the right track.

Knowing that Edward felt Rose would approve, my nerves settled down a bit. I suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Since this was the first Christmas the Cullen's had done in awhile, they made it big. (I also liked to think they did it for yours truly.) The Christmas tree was big with a lot of ornaments and the pile of presents under the tree was nice and tall. I was happy to see the number addressed to Emmett under there. But I was most eager for Rose to receive my gift to her.

Since I couldn't "wake up" Christmas morning, I waited (what I thought was a fair amount of time) before I came charging down the stairs yelling, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas everybody!" (Hey I'm a newborn, I'm allowed to act like a kid!)

"Emmett calm down. We all know you're ready to open your presents." Rose smiled at me.

I smiled at her, kissed her, and grabbed her hand. We ran to the living room where the tree was, Rose laughing the whole way.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward met us there. Carlisle and Esme were smiling at us. They truly are the greatest parents ever.

"Merry Christmas, Emmett, Rosalie." Esme said softly.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Carlisle said.

"Merry Christmas!" I replied.

"Shall we open presents?" Esme asked with a smile on her face.

"If we don't, Emmett will start tearing the house apart." Edward smiled.

"That's right!" I agreed.

We all sat down and Edward started handing out presents. It was so much fun! Carlisle got some new medical books. Esme got some lace and other things to decorate the house with. ( I think anyway.) Edward got some new sheet music and Rose received some beautiful dresses. (I couldn't wait to see her in them!)

My new family knew me well, it seemed. They got me some new clothes (I kept tearing mine up.) And I got some awesome new sports equipment. I think they were hoping I would find a way to expend all my newborn strength and energy. I couldn't wait to try everything out.

I smiled and thanked my family for everything and now finally, it was time. I looked over at Edward to get some reassurance seeing as how he already knew what I was planning. He smiled and nodded. I took that as my cue.

I took a deep breath and turned to Rose. "Rose. I thought a lot about what I wanted to get you for Christmas. This is a big day for me, getting to spend it with you and my new family. You all mean the world to me, especially you. And I know it's you I have to thank for everything I have now and this new chance for existing."

Rosalie's eyes were shining and she wore a smile on her face.

"I love you more than anything, Rose and I am so grateful for you. You make me so happy and I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my existence with anyone else."

I dropped down on one knee and pulled the ring out of my pocket. I could tell that if Rose could cry, she would be.

"Rose please say you will marry me and be my wife forever."

"Yes Emmett I will." Rose answered softly.

I let out a loud "Whoop!" Grabbed Rose and kissed her.

This was the best Christmas ever!


End file.
